


Bitter

by Poppets



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2546645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppets/pseuds/Poppets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't handle it any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter

"You're married to him Liz. You share a bed with him." Michael raked a hand through his hair in frustration. "I can't do it anymore. I can't be the person you run to when things between you two get hard. I can't be a meaningless fuck. It's killing me inside. I can't stay here anymore."

"Michael, please…" she sobbed.

He paused with his hand on the doorknob, but refused to look back. "I loved you, Liz. Tell everyone goodbye."

End.


End file.
